Amber and the Host Club
by Harmonybliss
Summary: Amber Johnson is a new exchange student at the private school, Ouran Academy. One day she stumbles upon the Host Club, and after joining she slowly finds herself being swept up into the life that is the club. During her school year, she meets all kinds of new people, has good and bad experiences, and finds herself apart of the club family.
1. Prologue

**Amber, And The Host Club**

_Prologue_

Amber Johnson's excellent marks and initiative got her a scholar ship for one whole year at the elite, prestigious Ouran High School.

* * *

She sighed and looked drearily out the window with dull eyes. Grey, soft clouds covered the misty, crisp sky as she tapped her pencil against the desk. Cheery blossom trees rested with a beautiful fragrance blowing in the air. Finely cut shrubs and beautiful brown and gold mixed cobble stone pathways lay around the grand school. Long, lush green grass slept with delicate morning dew in harmony. Roses, tulips, pansies, and lots of different, colourful flowers were blooming with the spring air.

Her name was Amber. Amber, Johnson. An exchange student from Canada, along with her friend Maria Brooks. Her excellent grades and initiative got her a scholarship for one whole year at Ouran High, the elite prestigious high school for the wealthy in Japan. A few rain drops started to fall from the now dark, charcoal clouds. A chill ran through the air as the 9 o' clock bell rang. She blinked slowly, gathered her hair, and let it go on her back. Switching her attention to class, she dully looked to the board.

"Hello students" said as she came into the room. The tall feminine teacher laid her brown bag on her chair and sat down as she began getting her lesson plans. The class of 25 stood up, bowed their heads and said the 'morning welcome'.

"Good morning and may God bless you" She merely nodded, as usual, as the students followed and each took their seats. Amber moved her hands under herself and brought her dress to the front as she sat down. Bringing her hands up, she adjusted her red tie in the front and looked at her teacher. Amber ran her fingers over the smooth, waxy desk. Everything here was so different. She was usually very happy, but, like many other classmates, they were all a bit tired from the rainy, gloomy weather that was building up.

She leaned over to her right and reached for her brown, rectangular leather school bag which hung from a small, silver hook. While Amber and other classmates were reaching for their books, pushed herself backwards a few inches on the roll chair, pushed herself up with her hands from the smooth, wooden desk and stood up gracefully. Turning around, she took a piece of chalk and began writing with her neat cursive. She glanced at a white sheet of paper that was in her hands and began copying to the board. At the same action, Amber looked back down to her desk.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Amber opened up the flap of her bag closed by a silver button, and grabbed her math textbook. She placed it on top of her desk and looked forward at the glossy black board. Page 58. She then opened up the new text book slowly, feeling the spine as it crackled with it's new book smell. She breathed it in and felt overwhelmed with the different scents. Carrying on, she took the pages in her hands and turned them- and she sneezed! A student a distance behind her said 'bless you', with a high pitched but mature voice. Her face flashed a colour of red as she slightly turned to her right and said a quicker, 'thank you.' She moved closer in on her desk as she moved her hands on top of it. She rested her chin on her hand and continued to tap her pencil on her desk.

She had a beautiful complexion that was white, but a bit tanned; overall nice looking. Her silky smooth hair was light brown, which was usually worn as a high ponytail which would fall just above her shoulders. Her naturally dark brown eyelashes framed her hazel eyes, which had darker streaks of brown and lighter steaks of an oil colour in them; which always seemed to shine. Her pretty figure was covered by the school uniform. A fluency, 'poofy', yellow dress, which was tight at the waist and loose after her hips. It had a white neck and collar with a small, thin, red bow which was under her collarbones.

The bell rang for class to finish. She pushed her chair back and got up as though some form of depression was hanging her down. She pushed her chair in and got her supplies together. She took her brown bag and put away her belongings neatly where they belonged. She took the flap and buttoned it and took it off the desk. She looked around; many classmates were already out the door. She said 'goodbye' to 2 or three students whom she vaguely remembered from the last two days of math. She took one last glance at the class and walked out the door. A lighter air hit her face. She was walking towards her locker. As she looked around, the beautiful, shiny, colourful floors and walls overwhelmed her. She moved her head back in front of her and looked forward. There were so many doors, and rooms, and things to do. She sighed and kept her head up.


	2. The Host Club

_** Amber, And The Host Club**_

_**The Host Club**_

* * *

I opened my glossy, white locker and put my brown bag away. It was almost time for lunch. 35 minutes to kill. Suddenly, something grabbed me from behind!

"Aaaah!" I screamed in a high pitched, yet somewhat quiet voice. I spun around and saw a bubbly face.

"Hey Amber! Scared you didn't I?" I knew the voice. I took a deep breath and stood up straight from being pushed against the locker. The girl then thrusted a smooth, white card to my hands. It was Maria Brooks, the other girl of the duo for the exchange program. A sassy girl with a fair complexion. She had pure black hair with a blue tint in it, which was usually worn down. She had dark, blue eyes which could sometimes be seen with black or silvery flecks in them. We had both previously attended the same school, and we had been pretty good friends. Like me, her grades were high. She started rambling on about this host club, though I wasn't really listening. I took the card gently from her and held it firmly in my hands. I began reading.

'The Ouran High School Host Club' was written in a pretty shade of pink with a fitting curly font. Come join our club, ladies, we're sure you'll like it. We have refreshments, entertainment, and not to mention our handsome hosts to dazzle each one of you. The Host Club is here to make your dreams come true.' I looked at the rest of the card. It had a red rose and pretty spirals of pink-red colours. It was then signed by 'Tamaki Suoh' I pictured what this boy must look like. He, like the rest of the club was probably a fake romantic, or maybe just a bunch of kids wanting to score, with some good looks on the side. I frowned at myself at being so judgmental, at not even meeting them.

"Won't it be fun?" Maria then let out a fan-girl 'eeee' voice. "Oh, I can't wait! I've already filled in my application! Come on! Let's sign up" I glanced at her face and saw pure happiness, her usual expression. I looked away and sighed. I again frowned at myself for being so glum. I fought my thoughts and blamed the weather.

"Sure…" I said unsure of what I was getting into. She then glomped me and did her best to run in her little shoes. 'We'll see', I thought silently.

"I'll have the fancy tuna, medium rare beef . . . And the . . . ummm . . . that" I pointed. I smiled as did the serving lady. I lifted up my tray and began walking down the line. The japanese fancy tuna was amazing. On my first try of it, I immediately knew what I was going to get back in Canada. The luxurious taste and flavour was amazing. As I walked further down my line, I felt overwhelmed with all the choices. It was amazing to see how kind these lunch maids and servers were. Though with the money the dean has here, they could probably hire a model to serve food if they wanted to. Infact, looking around, I couldn't get use to the spotless floors. Even the eating places were impeccably clean, and the food overall was spontaneous in every way. I looked out at one of the large, glossy glass windows. I smiled. The sun was beaming in. I shook out of my unusually gloomy mood. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining bright.

I sat down beside one of my best friends. We were only friends for about 3 or so days, but it was an instant click with me and her. Her name was Christina. She had light brownish-blond hair. Her blue eyes were the fitting image of the moe character you would generally see in manga and cosplay. She had a very perky personality and had gleaming eyes. Her parents were the owners of a large stock company, so, she was well set off. But when I thought about it, here at Ouran, it was probably the norm. Like in Canada, everyone was either a teacher or doctor, but here, everyone was either a millionaire or a company owner.

I watched her as she was babbling on about her new courses, teachers, and all that snazz. I smiled and saw a pamphlet in front of her on the table. I had seen it somewhere before . . . but where . . . ah yes, that host club Maria was going on about earlier. I recognized the white envelope with the heart seal. A typical show for the girls. I reached over for it and ran my index finger on it, and rested my chin on my left hand. I flipped the card over and looked around the table. I smiled. Everything was going great.

I then joined in on the conversation. A bit of gossip, mixed in with that 'cute boy' in science class, (I could tell with what I was hearing he was the 'Brad Pitt' of the class), mixed in with what teacher was the best, and various other things. The girls all seemed pretty comfortable here. Then I remembered, no duh, Amber! They're all rich. They've been here their whole lives. But, needless to say, they weren't how I pictured the students here. From what I'd seen, the boys were gentlemen. And the girls . . . they weren't at all girly, well, some of them were, but most of them were charming, and nice. My brain then lit up, perhaps I'd join this club after all….I mean, what was there to lose?


	3. The End Of The Third Day

_** Amber, And The Host Club**_

_**Amber's Third Day**_

* * *

_ After Lunch_

I walked down the hallway. It was 1 o' clock. Time for chemistry. I strolled down to my locker, opened it up and switched textbooks. I took out a piece of paper given to me by my course adviser. I opened it up and read it. Chemistry was room 204. I folded it away and put it back. I walked towards the room looking at the detailed school. It was so big. I had my head down until I heard Christina's voice.

"Hey, Amber!" I turned around to see her running, holding her dress in her two hands. "Hey, what's up?" "Ohmigosh! You won't believe what's happening!" She seemed ecstatic. I smiled and looked up at her,

"What?" She replied with her hands together in front of her chest.

"The Host Club said they will be open for business tomorrow! Can you believe that?" Her eyes were shining and she was moving around with excitement. I couldn't figure out what was so important, or exciting, about this club, but with all I had been hearing about it, it must be good. I laughed,

"That's great" I paused. "I'll see you there then?" Her face turned to a puppy expression "Eeee!" She cried out in a high pitched voice. "Your signing up? Oh, it'll be so much fun! And they're soooo cute! Eee!" She was holding my shoulders and jumping around. "I can't wait! I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that she jumped up one more time and start trotting down the hall, as best as she could with her long dress.

I sighed and blinked. I looked up and looked at my watch. 1:06. Late. Perfect. I laughed to myself, got my bag, and headed for Chemistry.

_ After Chemistry_

I was heading to my room. It was 2:38, and a beautiful spring day . My third day of Ouran. Time went by so quickly. I stretched, and lazily walked through the hall. I opened the door and walked out of the school. The sun was shining bright and I covered my eyes with my hand to block the light. I looked around, few students were walking around.

I walked onto the cobble stone path and trotted past some hedges, into a gazebo area. It was beautiful. Roses were everywhere, and the air was so crisp. I breathed in air and sighed. Birds were chirping. I began to walked forward and stopped with one foot set in the gazebo. I placed my hand on the side of the white, smooth, painted rail, and rubbed my fingers on it.

"It's quite beautiful isn't?" A voice said from behind. Startled, I looked behind. A boy, about the age of 15, was facing me. He has orangey red hair, and chrisom red eyes. He had the school uniform on.

"Uh, Yes! It is" I stammered. "Hello, I'm Amber Johnson." I bowed my head quickly, holding my hands together. He laughed softly and spoke with a voice like silk.

"Sorry, My name's Hikaru Hitachiin." He closed his eyes and pulled his right arm behind his head.

I smiled and laid my bag down on the bench.

"I'm a first year here at Ouran. I take Chemistry and math, So I've seen you a few times." I blushed. He was in the same class as me? How have I not seen him before?

"I'm an exchange student, along with my friend, from Canada." I smiled. "I really love the school…It's-"

"It's almost a fantasy?" He answered for me, with a smirk.

"Exactly" I laughed. Must different from what I'm used to. I said turning around and sitting down on the white bench in the gazebo. He walked forward with me and leaned on one of the pillars. He was charming. Big, sparkly eyes, and a…I don't know how to put it… but his personality is so.. Dazzling. He looked out to the school's yard and began watching various activities as we started talking. He had one younger brother, a twin,- Two Hikaru's, I sighed in my mind.-, he loved spicy foods and loved math, chemistry and physics. His birthday was in June, and his parents owned a large fashion industry. Impressive.

"That's very impressive." I said. He chuckled,

"Story of my life." He winked. I leaned over to the side railing and picked off a red rose. I moved back to where I was sitting, and began twirling the rose slowing in my fingers. As I looked up, I began telling him various details of my life, and he turned his attention from the scenery to me.

"My birthday is in may," I paused, thinking of what else I should share, "I love math and language and I have no siblings. I love playing all sports and having tons of fun!" I said, giggling softly. I took a bit of hair that had fallen in front of my shoulders and moved it behind my back "…and… I love to draw and design clothing." Interested, he smiled and said,

"You'd get along great with my mom. She was like that when she was young….And what of your parents" He questioned calmly.

"Well, my mom was always home with me, and my dad was a co-owner of a banking company." I paused, "And that's basically the story of my boring life" I laughed.

"No, no, that's very interesting." He smiled and stood up. "I love hearing about people's back stories, it makes life much more interesting that way. You get to learn what makes them different." I looked at him. What he said was so true. "So, I'll see you tomorrow? He said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah. I can't wait!" He walked two steps closer to me, his hands were together, at the back of his head.

"I hope to see you again, Amber."

"Me too," I said. "And Hikaru."

"Yes?" He said with his charming voice.

"Tell your brother I say 'hi'. He blinked and smiled, with a teasing face,

"Sure, I'm sure he'd like to meet you" I got up and walked beside him. I wasn't sure why I felt so shy with him…I'm not sure if it was because he was…rich. Or if it was just because I was new. But, I pushed the thought to the back of my head and looked at him. His face always had an 'amused' look to it, And I couldn't wait to see it again, tomorrow.

_ At Amber's Room_

I took the keys out of my pocket and began opening up the door to my room. I opened it up quietly. The room somewhat dark. I placed my bag down on a chair that I had by the door, slipped my shoes off and bent down to place them on the mat. Another pair of shoes was already there. Maria must already be home. And almost as answer to my thought, I heard her voice.

"Hey, Amber, Is that you?"

"No," I replied, "It's an alien." She appeared through a door with her hair tied up. "Nice hair." I smirked.

"Thanks." She said giving me a hug. "How was your day? I waited for you by the willow tree….but you never showed, where were you?" She was peppy, but had some worry in her voice.

"I'll tell you after I change, Kay?" I smiled. I took off my clothes, and I turned the knob in the shower to the left. I turned around and closed the bathroom door and began to take my clothes off. I placed my hand in the water and relaxed as I felt the warm water pour on my hand. I took a step in and sighed. Soooo waaarmmm… I sighed. I began to shampoo my hair as I unconsciously began thinking about my day. Everything was working out so well. That reminded me! I should give my mom a call tonight. She's probably been wondering how I've been. I started rinsing out the shampoo. I wonder how Hikaru is… I thought back to when I first saw him. A warm and fuzzy feeling came over my body. I wanted to see him again. I smiled and turned off the water. I squeezed out the water in my hair and took a step out on the mat. Taking the towel in my hand, I slowly dried off. The sun shone through the window and reflected in the mirror. Wrapping the towel around me, I trotted to my room and opened up my closet. I picked out a pink tank top and blue pajama bottoms. I slipped into the outfit and pick off the hair dryer off my chest of drawers. After blow drying my hair, I opened up the first drawer and pulled out a red book. I wiped off the cover. It read 'Amber's Diary'. I turned around to my white desk and reached for the chair. I sat down and opened up the cover. "April…3rd" I said to myself. I opened up the drawer to my left and pulled out a black pen. "Hikaru" I wrote the title slowly…. I placed my left hand under my chin and tapped my pen in the other. I closed the cover, got up and walked out of the room. I walked through the main room and saw Maria, reading in her purple bean bag chair.. She looked up

"Oh, hey." She placed her book down on the table beside her and got up from her bean bag chair. I walked forward and sat down in the red one across from her.

"Okay, tell me everything" she smiled, leaned forward, and leaned on her hands.

"Well, I was going to check out the beautiful cherry blossom trees.." Maria nodded. "And I was walking . . ." I told her everything that had happened/

"Eee! You like him!" She said, choking a pillow in her arms.

"I do not," I said looking the other way, nose pointed up. She looked up, picturing Hikaru, with a finger on her chin.

"Mmm. He sound's dreamy…" She said, not moving, but looking at my response.

"No. Well…Yes.. But…I don't like him like that." I looked at the white carpet and played with my feet. She looked with a surprised, yet somewhat stunned look. Her face then turned into a sly expression. She stood up and pointed to me.

"You're in denial!"

"I'm what?"

"You're in denial!" I sighed and got up. I stretched and walked away.

"I need coffee" Maria smiled as I left and sat back down on her bean bag chair, lifted her legs up and flipped another page of her book.

I walked to my room and fell on the bed. I stared at the ceiling. Maybe I did like him a bit… I felt annoyed with myself. No! I couldn't like a guy just by looking at him. And besides, that's totally out of character for me. I'm not a girl who starts chasing boys at random. And…I also wasn't the type to join a host club. I bit my lip and turned to look out the window. I looked at the clock on my dresser. 4:45. I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe….I did like Hikaru…just a bit…..


End file.
